halcyon_days_legacy_of_the_solar_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Events
The End of the Old World 2022 AD After riots and political hell Ukraine joins the EU. Billions in Russian aid is seen as wasted. 2025 AD Escalating tensions between China and Asian neighbors results in a navel clash with Japan near Korea. Eager to prove to its ally North Korea Immediately sends warships to aid China. A large naval battle between China, North Korea, South Korea and Japan results in hundreds dead and millions in damages. China immediately declares war on Japan and South Korea Despite heavy political pressure from China, NATO quickly comes to the aid of Japan and South Korea. A.S.E.A.N. sends aid to South Korea. 2026 AD Civil war breaks out between eastern and western Ukraine. Russian quickly supports the rebels in taking over the Ukraine government violently. EU accuses Russia of an all-out invasion. Germany, France, the UK, and USA declare war on Russia. Russia unnoticeable had most of its armed forces ready for a large confrontation in Europe. All western assaults in Ukraine are thrown off and claiming unlawful attack Russian moves west. North and South Korea destroy each other with no apparent gains. China makes a small beach front invasion of Japan but the Chinese navy and amphibious units prove nearly incompetent when working together with ground troops. NATO pounds China with bombings including B-2s, at the same time many Japanese cities are heavily bombed. The UN Security Council is all but abandoned for any solution. 2027 AD Multiple failed Nuclear launches by North Korea destroy the DMZ. North Korea falls apart as hundreds of thousands of refugees flee into China creating an economical and humanitarian disaster. Taking advantage of the global chaos, lack of UN ability, and with nuclear alarms on max, Israel bombs Iranian nuclear and military locations with everything possible. A fifth Arab-Israeli war looks to be starting as Arab counties prepare to attack but Saudi Arabia and other Sunni gulf nations halt the escalation. Iraq, Iran, Lebanon, and Hamas all invaded Israel. Syria still destroyed from the civil war remains neutral. A large portion of the Syrian National Guard revolts and invades Israel. The Palestinian-Authority is overthrown and the West Bank implodes. 2028 AD Iranian spies manage to capture a Pakistani nuclear launch facility and initiate a strike on Israel. India detecting the launch immediately launches nuclear strikes against Pakistan along with Israel. The legitimate government of Pakistan then strikes Israel and India. With little preparation, panic, and special forces attacks many of the launches are inaccurate and lay waste from Egypt to India. Russia mistaking the Israeli launches as from Turkey orders the launch of a large portion of its arsenal against the USA and Europe. USA and Europe launch retaliatory attacks against Russia and China. China launches retaliatory strikes against the USA and Europe. It quickly becomes noticeable that the START denuclearization treaty was faked and all involved nations have a far larger than expected nuclear arsenal. 2029 AD With trade cutoff with Russia, the Middle East, South America, and Africa (which as descended into secular madness) the EU goes completely bankrupt and as a political and economic alliance disintegrates all but officially. Most government officials around the world simply abandon post as countries dissolve. Global communication systems are all but non-existent leaving even loyal officials useless. 2030 AD Without central governments or resupply most military battalions cease fighting. They have no fuel to reach their base of origin and simply settle where they are, often on foreign soil. Some of these make heavily armed raiding or piracy groups. ~2040 AD More stable countries start to form effective city states were governments can rule without constant destruction, civil war, rioting, famine, and violent raiding. These include Australia, Germany, Sweden, and others generally away from the coast where piracy is strong. These give rise to again effective local power and communication systems ~2070 AD City states start to form larger groups, this is slow as many used nonstandard electrical, communication and governmental methods. Fear from decades of raiding and rioting makes cities very untrusting. Battalions of soldiers left over from the war have made fully functional micro states where they were left.